Nuestros años dorados
by StefanaVenson
Summary: Doce relatos sobre la época merodeadora: Desde Narcissa Black hasta Bilius Weasley, pasando por Sibyll Trelawney y sin olvidarnos de los Lestrange o los Merodeadores. Porque ellos tuvieron su momento. Sus años escolares. Sus años dorados.


****_Disclaimer:__ Este fic participa del reto anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**  
**

_**T**odos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling pero las historias son mías._

* * *

******Nuestros años dorados.**

**Narcissa Black: Mirenla.**

Narcissa Black era una joven de palabras concisas, movimientos coquetos y vestimentas elegantes. Una joven con cabello de princesa y modales de la realeza.

Tenía un aura de superioridad y frialdad que hacía que fuera donde fuera, la gente se apartara, como si de la misma reina se tratara: mirándola con admiración, abriéndole el paso. Y si bien eso no siempre había sido así, ella lo había conseguido. Y nadie la sacaría de su trono.

Se había tenido que esforzar para sobresalir entre sus dos hermanas: ella no tenía la convicción de Bellatrix ni el carisma de Andrómeda.

Bellatrix era la mayor. La que tenía más responsabilidades pero también más beneficios. La que tenía una voz imponente y unos ideales inquebrantables. El orgullo de su padre y el anhelo de su tía Walburga.

Andrómeda era la rebelde. La consentida de mamá y a la cual todo se le perdonaba. Tenía ángel y con tan solo cuatro palabras bien dichas, todo el mundo estaba a sus pies.

Ella, en cambio, tenía que esforzarse. Era la rara. La rubiecita en una familia que parecía que se caracterizaba por tener un cabello tan negro como su apellido. La que fácilmente podría pasar desapercibida si no fuera porque eso que la hacía rara, también la hacía notarse. Destacar.

Narcissa era _especial._

Cuando cumplió siete años, su **magia** finalmente apareció.

Bellatrix y Andrómeda llevaban semanas complotadas, molestándola porque su magia aún no había aparecido. El brote de Bella había sido a los cuatro y el de Meda a los cinco.

Solían bromear sobre que quizás, era como su tío abuelo del cual nunca se hablaba. Que quizás, ella también era _squib_ y terminaría muriendo a manos de su propia familia, por haberlos decepcionado tanto.

Nadie excepto Narcissa notaba cómo la expresión de su madre, Druella, se contraía cada vez que sus hermanas hacían mención al tema. O como su padre fruncía el ceño y las mandaba a su habitación, sin comer postre.

Ella era más que una princesita mimada. Ella no era una "rubia tonta" como Bellatrix solía susurrar por lo bajo cuando pasaba por su lado. Ella era una Black. Una Black en cuerpo y sangre.

Bella había escapado con su bebé de juguete y ella, totalmente enloquecida por tener una hermana así de molesta, había hecho que todos los vidrios del piso superior se rompieran y la puerta de la habitación de Bella, donde se había escondido a hacerle vaya-ella-saber-que a su muñeca, se había abierto de par en par. Su madre y tía habían llegado primeras desde la sala, donde tomaban el té y tras ellas, su hermana mayor, Meda.

Lejos de lo que ella esperaba, su tía sonrió con orgullo y su madre empezó a reír, encantada.

Nunca olvidaría como el rostro de Bella se deformó cuando el castigo que esperaba para su hermana no llegó.

"_¡Mi niña ya es toda una bruja! ¡Finalmente!" _y la había alzado en brazos, algo que en sus siete años de vida no recordaba que hubiera hecho.

Esa misma tarde, su madre la había llevado al Callejón Diagon y hecho elegir tres túnicas de gala como felicitación. Ese había sido, probablemente, uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Cuando tenía diez años, se dio una gran fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy, con la intención de "presentar en sociedad" a un joven prodigio, Tom Riddle. Esa fue la primera vez que Narcissa vio a Lucius Malfoy.

Por ese entonces él sólo tenía un año más, pero Cissy sentía que él todo lo sabía.

Había sido un _flechazo_ como esos que relataban en los cuentos que su madre solía leerles más de niñas. Lo había visto, parado erguido y orgulloso, con una pequeña serpiente bordada en su túnica.

Sonreía y era algo escalofriante, pero ella no podía quitar su mirada de él. Ni tampoco dejar de sonreírle.

Su madre lo había notado e, inmediatamente, los había presentado, con ese instinto que solo la persona que te había dado a luz podía tener.

El chico, educado como todo buen Malfoy, le había hecho un recorrido por la mansión mientras le contaba sobre el colegio y luego la había invitado al patio, donde la nieve le daba un aspecto increíble al jardín.

"_Es como un cuento de hadas"_ había murmurado al ver las copas de los árboles blancas y las luces que decoraban el lugar alrededor de la mesita y sillas de maderas, que gracias a un hechizo se mantenían inmaculadamente pulcras.

"_¿Un cuento de hadas?" _había preguntado él pero ella había hecho de cuenta que no lo había escuchado: Andrómeda la asesinaría si le contaba a alguien de las historias que le leía cuando estaba en casa. Eso si sus padres no la asesinaban a ellas dos primero, por leer cosas de muggles. En su lugar, había apartado su rubia cabellera con un movimiento de manos que había visto realizar a Bella y había sonreído con inocencia.

Y eso había bastado para dejar al joven Malfoy, como los muggles decían, _knock out_.

Al cumplir los once, su carta de Hogwarts había llegado y, como había pasado cuando las de Bella y Meda llegaron, todos los Black se habían reunido en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black a festejar.

Su primo, Sirius, había estado toda la cena incordiándola acerca de Lucius. Aún con siete años, el chico sabía cómo sacar a su familia de sus casillas. Sin embargo, ella no estaba enojada. Por el contrario, estaba encantada y no podía parar de hablar del rubio y de las maravillosas historias que él le había contado sobre el colegio.

Nada se comparaba con lo que Lucius había dicho: ni siquiera las detalladas descripciones de Andrómeda. Todo parecía muchísimo mejor si era él el que lo contaba.

Cuando cumplió los trece, y después de dos años de histeriqueos y escenas de celos injustificadas, Lucius Malfoy la invitó a Hogsmeade y ahí, le dio su primer beso. El primero de muchos otros que le seguirían.

Nunca se había sentido más especial que ese día.

Nunca, jamás de los jamases, algún beso se compararía a ese. A su primer beso.

Porque al contrario de Lisa Burke, quien había relatado su primer beso con Nott como "Asqueroso y con exceso de saliva" o de Katherine Selwyn, la cual había asegurado que su primer beso había sido lo peor de la historia porque "Estaba demasiado nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer", ella había sentido su universo vibrar cuando Malfoy unió sus labios con los suyos.

Y si bien había besado a otros chicos (en su mayoría, intentos acertados para mantener al rubio a sus pies) y también los besos con Lucius eran cada vez mejores y más intensos a medida que el tiempo pasaba, nada sería más perfecto que ese primer beso. Con el bosque prohibido como único testigo y los vestigios del picnic que los elfos les habían preparado. Porque ahí había sentido por primera vez como si miles de _Doxy's_ revolotearan en su interior, provocándole cosquillas y ganas de sonreír todo el tiempo.

El salir de Hogwarts de cierta manera la había cambiado. Seguía siendo la princesa de movimientos coquetos, pero su vida ya no era tan perfecta como siempre lo había sido: una guerra se estaba formando y su futuro marido parecía querer ser un participante activo de dicha lucha. Y había madurado, si. Porque ahora sus objetivos no eran tener el cabello perfecto y usar las túnicas adecuadas en cada ocasión. Ahora tenía un nuevo deseo, un nuevo anhelo: formar una familia. Y eso, en tiempos de guerra, era algo complicado.

Ser madre era algo que siempre, directa o indirectamente, había deseado. Había cuidado a sus muñecos mejor que nadie y su instinto maternal más de una vez se había trasladado a alumnos de primero, que eran molestados por Gryffindors sin nada mejor que hacer que burlarse de ellos por ser más pequeños.

Y tener a Draco había hecho que todas sus prioridades cambiaran. Había llegado a un punto en donde ella no era lo más importante. Que antes de pensar en qué necesitaba ella misma, pensaba en qué podía su bebé necesitar. En qué podría ella hacer para que su vida fuera mejor. Para que nada le faltase.

Se había negado a mandarlo a Durmstrang no porque allí hiciera demasiado frío o porque quisiera que su hijo aprendiera algo además de artes oscuras. Se negó a mandarlo al Instituto Durmstrang porque ella nunca podría tolerar tener a su pequeño hijo tan lejos, en un lugar inhóspito y sin poder, de cierta manera, tener bajo su cuidado.

Porque él era su bebé, su hijo, la persona más importante de su mundo. Y ella había estado ahí siempre, luchando cada vez que algo o alguien quiso herirlo. Traicionando a sus propios ideales por el bien de su Draco. Para que él viviera como un príncipe.

Porque muchos podrían decir que ella defendió a su familia como una leona, pero lo había hecho como una Black*.

* * *

*Cita del fanfic: "Larga vida a los Black". Link: s/4996339/1/Larga-vida-a-los-Black

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?**


End file.
